A Big Bang Confusion
by BigBangStonerTales
Summary: Sheldon and Leonard, wake up in a parallel universe. They don't understand how they got there, or how they got animated, all they know is what is explained, and are in for a secret twist of events to unfold before them. Will they get home? or will they be trapt?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Knock* Knock* Knock*..KNOCK* KNOCK*KNOCK*)**

"_Sheldon, SHELDON WAKE UP!"_

"_who disturbs me while I slumber in my Rem sleep in a time like this.."_

**(Sheldon looks around as he opens his eyes as wide as an owl.)**

"_HOLY SPOC BATMAN" _**he says.**

**(he looks to the left) **_"Please for the love of Flash tell me I'm dreaming or stoned and we both know neither are happening Leonard"_

**(Leonard looks at Sheldon)**

"_You know I thought that at first Sheldon but I know you are chronically afraid of toking the tree that we get from Donnie, So I'm not the only one seeing what I'm looking at?"_

**(Sheldon looks behind him)**

"_You are very correct Leonard only you would put an intake of over-exposer of THC and tar on the precise organ that you need"_

"_You mean my lungs?" __**said Leonard**_

"_Is that sarcasm?" _**Responds Sheldon**

"_NOOO….Smart ass."_

"_Look all I'm saying is we went to sleep and now we seem to have woken up inside some sort of parallel universe, or do I need to explain that to you"_

**(Sheldon glares at Leonard)**

"_Uhh what are you doing?" _**Leonard finally asks**

_Well I was testing this theory by trying to turn you into a monkey with my mind, but obviously if we did end up in a time-parallel universe were still stuck in something where I'm just smart and your useless" _**(Sigh*)**

**(Leonard starts pacing very frantically looking from left to right. Almost as if he is trying to calculate something. About 5 mins go by and he finally says **_"Well if my stoner instincts are correct, and I am implying that they are your still uptight and a pain in my ass, and yet we can't figure out what is happening at the moment."_

**(A huge crash is now heard somewhere around four stories beneath them)**

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!" _** Sheldon shrieks **_[well by that I mean Sheldon hides under the blankets and starts reciting Newton's gravity laws]_

**(Without missing a beat Leonard replies) **_"Your Pride and manhood"_

"_What was that noise you made? It sounds as if someone just falcon punched your Vagina" _

"_The more important questions is WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ANIMATED AND IN WALOWITZ house?!"_

"_That is where we are isn't it" _**Sheldon states **

"_Very very interesting, I thought we were LOST?"_

"_But if this is his mom's house why is there a man here?_

_[This is correct for no man has stepped forth into this house other than Walowitz and his friends]_

**(Sure enough this strange man walks up to them drops a package and flies through the wall)**

"_So who is the smarter one Shel-can't prove this?"_

"_Just what are you implying Leonard?"_

"_I'm implying that in science where everything is proven correct or wrong you have no beliefs in ghosts, but open the package before HE EATS YOUR SOUUUUL"_

**(Again Sheldon just stares at Leonard.)**

"_Now what are you doing" _**says Leonard**

"_Oh nothing, for a second I had a flash back to my first train set" _**Replies Sheldon**

"_Ok… You seriously have to stop doing that I know you are not crazy but this whole thing is just delusional." _

**(Sheldon looks at the box, debating on whether or not to open it. He finally decided ehhh what is the worst that can happen? He rips the box open like a present on well, his birthday and finds a note and a map) **

**(Sheldon begins reading the letter outloud)**

_The note reads _

"_Leonard, we have word you have made it home, follow the map and meet me in the old CoolsVille malt shop, be care full though and beware of everything, I have noted some points of interest on the map, and things you will need along the way, just trust me, don't double question it, and remember you don't need to be the fastest, you just need to outrun your buddy if it comes to it. Here is a list of things you will need to pick up on the way._

_*Dual Pistols_

_*backpack_

_*any medicine you find_

_*Ammunition_

_*rifle_

_*Hunters Knife_

_*Rope_

_*Food and Water_

_*A Lighter_

_*Plexi-Ion Diffuser_

_*Toys that make noise_

_*Laptop_

_*Ethernet Cable_

_*Pack of Newports_

_**3 pack Vanilla Cigarellos ( DO NOT FORGET)_

_*Lastly As many Scooby snacks as you can grab._

_Leave at the break of dawn , and follow the map, we have friends throughout the city, and people you would only dream to meet to help you along the way, for now get some shut eye for tomorrow will be a huge day in your life of remembering. _

_-Your Cuzo Norville._

_P.S. If you find pair of glasses please picks that up, we really need that._

**(Sheldon looks at Leonard)**

"_can you make sense of any of this nonsense? And what does he mean YOU don't need to be the fastest, you only have to outrun your buddy, that's me...I don't like the sound of this."_

"_Nope I really can't think of anything off the top of my head.. but looks like we have no choice but to follow the instructions if we want to figure out what is going on. But I don't remember a cousin named Norville. I don't know exactly what is going on but this looks like it will be an interesting day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep and re-gather this in the morning, maybe were just tripping._


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author: Sorry it takes a long time to get a chapter up, I hand write what I want, and revise it because I want to post things with twists, and witty humor rather than just posting anything, hope you follow, and tell others about the story, it is my first of hopefully many stories. I never really wrote much growing up so I'm still grasping the best way of getting it out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A Laughter From the Red Sea.**

**(Sheldon closes his eyes, reciting the elements from the Periodic table in order. Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon..)**

_Next thing he knows its dark, real dark, I'm talking darker than Vader's Second blind date dark. A light flickers to a podium around thirty yards in the distance, with the surround sound of laughing. On the podium Sheldon notices a big brown box labeled _**"Sheldon's prized comics" "DO NOT TOUCH" **_Sheldon thinks for a long minute, "Hmmm reminds me of that one part in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark." _**(He shrugs) **_"Well by the size of this room, it is nowhere big enough to be the size of something that could hold a boulder, car, or Wolowitz's mother; I guess this is truly a dream. I have read enough of my comics to recite every panel that Stan Lee has thought up of that could be in the box; I guess I'll go see which comics my subconscious has really been thinking about lately. _**(He waltzes up to the base of the podium, Sweating as he moves. He slowly brings his hand up reaching towards the box in slow motion DU DU DUMMMM, He drops to the ground like a marine…well I'd be lying if I said that, hmm more like an embarrassed thirteen year old being traumatized by the birthday party clown who turns out to be well normal. Realizing nothing has really happened and he dropped to the ground for nothing he stands up victoriously raising his hands above his head like he had won the Nobel Prize and begins yelling BAZING …) **_"Click, the tile beneath his feet falls in and he falls with fear ending his catch phrase of with" _**AHHHHHH**

** (He wakes up with a hand on his mouth. A man pale as a powdered doughnut it was connected to. Green hair, a purple Mack daddy pinstripe suit and a grin that even sent the king of the jungle walking off, tail between its legs. He whispers **_"Shhhh you fool even the villains are barely surviving here in the town in a time like this!_

**(Sheldon looks over at Leonard who is apparently sleeping like a kid on a Sunday) **_"Leonard…Leonard. LEONARD" _**(Leonard Replies) **_"WHAT DO YOU WANT SHELDON I STOPPED HIDING YOUR SOCKS WEEKS AGO!" _** (Sheldon looks at Leonard) **_"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU TOLD ME THE SOCK MONSTER CAME BACK YOU _YOU UHH LIAR!_ .. HOWEVER the Joker is here.." _** (Leonard still trying to fall back to night night land, doesn't even open his eyes and just respawns with) **_ "Sheldon I told you all that pizza before sleep would bring you nightmares.."_** (Sheldon gets up walks to Leonard's bed, which is really a A/C Unit and slaps him across the face grabs him by the collar and turns his head to where his eyes met the Jokers) **

"_Jesus Griffin that's a Joker, that means BATMAN IS REAL, SHELDON YOU OWE ME 72 DOLLARS AND A COPY OF HALO REACH YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH" _**( The Joker looks over at Leonard and grins as if he has a business proposition) **_"Well of course we are real my young lad, but unfortunately for you being a Batman fan will get you nowhere with me, because we are 3__rd__ Cousins.. And I have no time to explain further I do not know how much longer young Percy Jackson can hold them off for even for the god of Poseidon it brings great challenges. In our world there is no good or evil, well from whom you know to be good or evil has joined forces, for there is a greater Evil out in the streets of Coolsville, and if we don't settle this they will figure out how to jump realities and take over your world as well. _**(In the distance your hear a SHREEIIIII my best guess would have been the sound of a teradactyle but what do I know this universe is really F'd up, But the Joker respawns) **_"Like I said there is no time you fools I am in charge of getting you to the ammo shop downtown near the fun house, leave now, leave everything, I shall cover for you. When you meet Norville tell him I said I'll meet him in the circle of life."_

**(Leonard and Sheldon take of running, down the hall, turned the corner through what seems like fifty different doorways and down thirty flights of stairs when they found the door they hear a shot gun going off in the distance and the sounds of the deepest depths of tarsus' undead minions shrieking in defeat. **_"Oh Leonard I told you one day an apocalypse was coming, I rued this day." _**(Leonard respawns) **_"Shut up Sheldon, if we are going to survive this and get home we need to keep calm and keep moving._

_**For the Reviewers!**_

_**FireFox09: Thank you man, I really appreciate it, hopefully the next chapters for this unfolding story will keep you on edge, and keep bringing the humor for you!**_

_**William and Jack and Jake: Thankyou! There is more to come!**_

_**And finally**_

_**Nightmaster000: I havn't quite decided I was more of a fan of the older Scooby Doo stories, I love the Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated series just as much and how it's a huge story line rather than a villain an episode. The only problem I have with it is the annoying thing with Fred and Daphnie, don't get me wrong I'm happy to see them as a "Couple" but they could have done it in a NON high School relationship wise where it's more of a puppy love. So I may take a little out of both sides of the Scooby Generation!**_


End file.
